Camille
'Camille Lin '''has been sheltered her whole life and has no idea how to interact with normal teenagers. All '''The Ditz '''wants is to make friends ... if they can get past her suspicious habits, that is. Biography The daughter of two old money aristocrats, Camille was born with a silver spoon in her mouth. As her parents’ only child, she has always been coddled and sheltered from the world beyond the walls of the Lins’ Michigan-based mansion. She never minded this, though, as she had dozens of butlers, maids, and other service workers to keep her company. Camille’s parents have always hired the best private instructors that money could buy for education, though their daughter has always been more interested in playing dress-up than doing arithmetic. Low on basic common sense, Camille wears a formal dress at all times and can never be seen without her favorite purse, despite how impractical this may be. Camille applied for Total Drama Island: For Your Entertainment because she wants to finally meet people her own age. She has been babied by her parents for so long that her social skills are a ''bit rusty, but she thinks that proper manners and etiquette can go a long way when trying to make friends. During For Your Entertainment... Camille was the fourth contestant to arrive in ...Fifteen Minutes of Fame and was amazed because she thought she was at a bus stop. Chris tried to explain that they were on a film set, but she misunderstood and believed he was talking about a hotel. She greeted the others, saying that she hadn't ever met "poor people" before. Rachel Claire wasn't able to mess with Camille when she interviewed her because of her polite but vague answers to all of her questions. The ditz said in the confessional that she believed she had done well in the challenge. Camille was nowhere to be found when her roommate Cara woke up in The Bachelor Isn't Interested, and Isaac said that he heard her in the shower early that morning. Cara eventually found Camille at breakfast and asked her several questions about where she'd been, which she just nodded to. The ditz did surprisingly well in the bow and arrow part of the challenge. Camille had accompanied Cara on a search for flowers and tried to convince her that the film set was beautiful despite being paved over. She was shocked when they found paintball guns inside of a shed, and while she refused to go into the forest with Cara she hoped she didn't get hurt. Later, Minerva and Monique accidentally caught Camille suspiciously looking around the set. She told them that she was searching for a lost tube of lipstick, which Monique believed but Minerva did not. Camille helped Irina look for costumes in Video Killed the Reality Star. Despite the fact that their search was rather unsuccessful, she gave The Emmys a friendly greeting when they also began to look. Later, Paul saw her hiding in the corner of the room talking on a cell phone. She began to pull something shiny out of her purse, though he never found out what it was. When The Oscars were in their new lounge room after the challenge, Camille found a disc on the ground and questioned if anybody had lost it. It was put into the DVD player to reveal that she had found The Emmys' lost music video. Camille and Cara made waffles for everybody on the morning of Safest Catch. She was confused by Isaac's request for soda and told him that it was bad for his health. Camille suggested the technique The Oscars used to retrieve the boxes, which seemed effective at first but later proved to be a pain. She didn't understand Robert's movie references, but laughed when Cara said they were supposed to be funny. She was not involved with the plan to vote off Avery, so it is unknown who she voted for. At the end of the episode, Cara talked to Camille about the unexpected elimination. The ditz was focusing on something else in the bathroom, and the camera caught a glimpse of her examining something shiny. Camille screamed at the cameraman and frightened Cara, though she blamed the outburst on not wanting to be filmed removing her makeup. When the girls went to sleep, the camera tried to peek inside her purse, though she quietly threatened it again. During Sing Your Heart Out, Camille revealed that she was a terrible singer, though Irina claimed that the audience would think she was adorable no matter how she sounded. When Isaac suggested cheating in the challenge, Camille wasn't opposed, saying that "Sometimes good people do bad things." When Wes ate The Oscars' sabotaged sandwich, he accidentally threw it at Camille's face. The hot sauce burned her eyes, and she was rushed to the medical trailer. While she was gone, Angel and Allison looked in her purse and found a diamond with a note tied to it inside. When she caught them, Camille threatened them and demanded that they give the diamond back. When they didn't comply, she grabbed Allison by the hair but was smacked in the face by Angel swinging her purse. She chased them to the stage, throwing her shoe at them, though they beat her to the door and slammed it shut on her. When Cara opened the door for her, she was back to her normal innocent self. Camille threatened Angel and Allison whenever she could get them alone during the performance, though they were always interrupted before she could get them to hand over the diamond. Angel sang a song revealing her true personality to the audience, which frustrated her. Backstage, she cornered the pyromaniac and daredevil and tried to choke them. Chef Hatchet and a police squad handcuffed her before she could do anything more. The police revealed that she was actually a 21-year-old French jewel thief by the name of Veronique Chevalier. They were unsure as to why she was on the show, and all she would say was that she was searching for something. Risty figured out that she was the one who sabotaged Zack. She was hauled off to jail, but not before telling Cara that they were never actually friends, as she was only her pawn. She was automatically eliminated from the competition that night due to her arrest. In We All Fall Down, it was revealed that the police confiscated all of Veronique's belongings. The jewel thief's parting words and sudden departure had deeply hurt Cara, and the nature lover seemed forlorn through the challenge. A reporter addressed the contestants about the Veronique Chevalier issue, calling it "the elephant in the room", in Flashing Lights. Chris admitted that although everybody had mixed emotions on the situation, they were asked not to talk about it for some time. When Cara was asked why she let Veronique use her so easily, the enviornmentalist said that she had no reason to suspect her former friend of any illegal actions. In Thirteen, Veronique Chevalier was listed as one of the possible causes for the press conference explosion, which was later revealed to have no association with her. Audition Tape The video started by showing a dark-haired girl sitting on a canopy bed, pillows of various shapes and sizes surrounding her. She looked at her reflection in a hand mirror, adjusting her hair and then smoothing out her strangely formal dress. When she was done inspecting her appearance, she turned to the camera and gave it a friendly red-lipped smile. “Hello, Total Drama Island. My name is Camille Lin, and I would love to be on your show. I’ve been homeschooled my entire life, but I’m not uncivilized like that Ezekiel guy, as I’ve been trained in manners and etiquette.” As if to demonstrate this, Camille folded her hands into her lap and sat up straighter. “I haven’t gotten a lot of interaction with other people my age … well, actually, I can’t remember the last time I’ve talked to another teenager, but I’ve been trying to study up on what it’s like to be poor. I’ve been watching classic high school dramas, so I know all about what teenagers like, like gym class and school lunch food and who’s taking who to prom.” Camille gestured towards her dress. “I really like the prom episodes, because that’s the day when the poor kids can finally dress like me! “My parents say that I shouldn’t go on public television because I am above that and don’t need the money, but judging by the popular shows, teenagers love reality TV. What’s a better way to meet new friends than to share a fun experience with them? I mean, some of the contestants in the original seasons of your show were a bit cutthroat, but I doubt that’ll be the case. It’s not like we’re all fighting for that much money, right?” Camille’s speech was stopped by a knock on the door and a woman in an apron leaning in from off screen. “Miss Camille, your dinner is ready.” “Oh, thank you so much, Henrietta!” Camille waved the woman off and then turned back to the camera. “I really would love to make some friends who aren’t catering to my every need because they work for my parents, so please pick me for the show!” Trivia *Camille was the fifth contestant eliminated, and the fourth from her team. She received three silver stars. *She was the only contestant to be eliminated despite her team winning the challenge. This is because she was removed from the competition due to her arrest. *Camille has gone through the most stereotype changes of any contestant. Originally she was supposed to have gothic influences. This aspect of her personality changed, but her basic color scheme didn't. *The details of her secret weren't planned out until Paul saw her with something shiny in the second half of Episode Three. I always knew that she would be the one to sabotage Zack and that she was a hidden antagonist, but I wasn't quite sure why. *Although Camille had no involvement with this particular plotline, Minerva pretending to be dumber than she is in the first three episodes foreshadows Veronique's naive Camille persona. *Camille's biography was purposefully vague compared to the others, and when she was in her interview with Rachel Claire she gave generic answers to all the questions. This was a small hint to her background being questionable. *Though the readers were meant to assume that Camille's secret would stretch farther into the competition, she was always intended to be an early out. *Camille's original character model was wearing a pendant around her neck. This necklace was supposed to be related to the diamond in her purse, though it was never included in the story and removed from her image. *Both Camille's main dress and alternate dress have changed in style since their first drawing. This was to make them a bit more flattering and to give them more detail, as her original dress was very plain. *Camille was originally Asian and named Camille Lin, a pun on the word "chameleon" as a hint that she was not what she appeared to be. When I made her character model the first time, she looked Caucasian so I changed her surname to King. The name and race have since been changed back. **Her real name, Veronique Chevalier, is very French. It's not explained in the story, but this is because her father is from a French thieves' guild and her mother is from a Chinese group of criminals. *Veronique is described as being from a large family of thieves. This "family" is not actually genetic, but is a large guild of thieves from different backgrounds who are associated with each other. Many countries' governments are aware of the group's existence and some of the members, but most of them have not been formally arrested because there are so many of them and they change their identities so often. *After finding out her real name, she is usually referred to as Veronique in the narration and as Camille in dialogue. This is because the other contestants knew her as Camille, so this is the name they immediately associate with her. *Camille is the only contestant to not appear in Thirteen. Gallery Camille- Alternate Outfit.png|Alternate Outfit Camille- Pajamas.png|Sleepwear Camille- Swimwear.png|Swimwear Category:TDI: For Your Entertainment